Perfect Differences
by Kyra-sensei
Summary: We are so different, so opposite. We have our similarities but the differences over rule them. Even so, we are perfect for each other.
1. Prologue

**Authors note; Hey guys! Yet another OC story. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please review. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Prologue**

The first thing I remember was darkness. Warm darkness. I didn't feel fear. The warmth made me feel safe, even in the darkness. I couldn't feel the ground beneath my body. I opened my eyes and saw light. It was the sun. I smiled up at the ball of fire, my comfort, my warmth. I had come to love the sun and all its joy. All its love and its input. The sun was a good thing to have around.

As I showed my adoration toward the sun, I started to wonder how I got there and what I was doing. I looked around me and saw … nothing, nothing but water. I was levitating above the ocean. How was that possible? How did I get there? The sea water was clear and beautiful. There were no clouds in the sky and there was no breeze. I moved myself and came straight in the sky. On the one side of the sky was the sun and the other was the moon. The moon seemed to speak to me, but the sun … it seemed to be my support. I felt it as my life. Both seemed to give me life, but I felt more connected to the sun than the moon.

It was weird the way I felt, it might even sound crazy, but there weren't actually words that would explain it. Even though I felt safe and calm and everything under the sun and the moon's protection, I felt slight panic. I couldn't remember anything before the five or so minutes I levitated there. I couldn't remember anything before the warm darkness. Why was I here? There were so many questions I had in my mind that were unanswered. How long would they remain unanswered?

Who was I? Would I ever know?

**Authors note; A very short prologue I know, but it's there. Please review. Enjoy!**


	2. First encounter

**Authors note; This one will be longer. Thanks to all the readers. Please review. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter one**

**First encounter**

Once I had managed to find land a few weeks after that day, I wondered around in hopes of finding people, finding company. However, I was dismayed to realize that no one could see, hear, feel or smell me. After that moment, I knew that I was going to be alone for a very long – if not forever – time. It was a hard stage. I panicked every time someone walked through me, or every time someone couldn't see or hear me. It was difficult to adapt and to manage.

Two hundred years after that day above the water, I was still clueless. I still don't know why I'm here, how I got here, who I am, nothing. The only thing I know if my name, what I can do and what I look like. It frustrated me not knowing who I really was and how I came to be and what my purpose was. The worst thing though, was the fact that I was alone in the world. No one saw me, no one. People would walk through me and nothing would happen. It was so frustrating and … hurtful. I hated being alone. I longed for companionship, for friendship. I just wanted someone there for me.

I walked in the street where cars rode through me. No one saw me, no one shouted at me, no one hooted at me, no one stalked, stopped or hesitated for or at me. The frown that hung on my lips, weighed a ton and I couldn't pick it up. I was alone and I had no happiness. Why was this being done to me? What did I do to deserve this? I looked up from the tar road and my bare feet at the side walk where children laughed and played with their friends. I couldn't help but let a slight side smile reach my lips at the admiration of the children and their happiness.

The child closest to the side slipped and was falling into the street in front of an up coming car. Within less that a second, I was by his side was supported him, pushing him up straight. Often did I do those things. I often protected the children. I felt compelled to do it; however, it still didn't make them see me. I couldn't touch them, but with the 'ability' I had, I could help them. It was like wind, but not exactly. I couldn't explain it.

The children – after hugs and "Are you okay" things – when on about happily, still not seeing me. I sighed a loud sighed and took on my frown.

"I know how you feel." I heard a voice from behind me. I didn't turn around because I knew he wasn't talking to me. No one spoke to me. I walked on.

"I am talking to you, you know." He said. I still didn't look up. I saw a figure came to stand in front of me without looking from my feet. He was bare foot. I stopped looked up at him. He was tall. He seemed to be looking at me, but I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yes you." He states. It seemed like he was talking to me too.

"Can you hear me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Can you see me?" He nodded. I felt overwhelming joy. I bright smile came to my frowning face. Tears came to my eyes and I threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close. He was cold, but it felt nice. I pulled away awkwardly and took two steps back. He looked at me with a little bit of surprise, but he didn't look shocked or disgusted, rather understanding.

"I'm sorry; it's just been _such _a long time since anyone saw me." I wiped away the drying tears and looked up at him again. His snow white hair and his ice blue eyes, his moon pale and frozen skin made him breathtaking. I hadn't seen anyone like him before.

"I understand." He told me. "I know exactly how it feels." I was confused. How could he know how it felt?

"Shall we go somewhere where cars aren't going through us?" He suggested. I had actually forgotten that we were standing in the middle of the road. I followed him into a park. There was a pond with a small waterfall and a lot of space to run. I sat myself down on a rock and watched at the children play around with their friends. He didn't sit, but he watched the children just as I did. We listened to their laughter and enjoyed their smiles. We didn't say a word as we watched them; we just soaked in their innocence and happiness.

"Who are you?" I asked after the moments of silence. He looked at me with a smile and revealed his perfectly white teeth.

"I'm Jack Frost." He said. Confusion washed over at me and I knew he could see it.

"I take it you haven't heard of me." He said. I nodded. He took a deep breath.

"This will be a little bit hard to explain then."

"Explain? What is there to explain?"

"I was just like you, for many years. I went around unseen and I was sad. I took it hard and I felt like I didn't actually have a place. I felt this way for a long time, until I was … called to be a guardian. There were originally four of them – Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy and the Sandman – and their job is to … protect and bring happiness to children all of the world. I was called to be a guardian when the Boogeyman came back and threatened the children. We defeated him together and I agreed to become a guardian." He told me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Ever since I became a guardian, children believed in me and now, I am seen by them." He said. I still didn't know why he had told me all of this, but I felt a yearning to be seen. If everything he said had been true, did that mean that I had a chance to be seen?

"What's your name?" He asked after awhile of silence.

"Isabelle Marie Light." I answered. I haven't spoken my name in so long, mainly because I had no one to introduce it to, but also because I didn't know its meaning. I couldn't remember anything before that certain day.

"That's a beautiful name." He told me. I smiled and – to admit – blushed slightly.

"May I call you Bell?" He asked. I shrugged shyly.

"If you want." I said quietly.

He smiled a beautiful smile.

"Why can't they see you now?" I asked.

"Because I can choose whether I want them to see me or not." He explained. I felt slight envy for that. At my silence, he came to sit next to me on my rock and we just watched the children.

**Authors note; I realise that this was a very long update, sorry about that. All my updates have been quite slow. **


End file.
